StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void
Legacy of the Void is the name of the StarCraft II protoss campaign and episode. It will be the third StarCraft II product and will be released separately from the other two games, Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm,Mike Farley. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II Single Player Is A Trilogy! Kotaku.com Accessed 2008-10-10.Eduardo Vasconcellos. 2008-10-10. Blizzcon 08: StarCraft II Split Into Three Games. IGN. Accessed 2008-10-10. occurring after them chronologically,StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-04-04. StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2009-05-12 beginning immediately after the ending of Heart of the Swarm.2007-17-11, StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 46. Karune. Accessed on 2008-18-11 It was expected to be priced as an expansion in 2009.Webnet. 2009-08-17. Rob Pardo Q&A - Battle.net, Wings of Liberty, and more. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2009-08-29. However, it will now be released as an independent installment, not requiring StarCraft II vanilla to run.2014-11-07, BlizzCon 2014 Opening Ceremony. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-11-11 Storyline The protoss were being systematically exterminated and were dying out from sheer age even before the Great War."The Protoss are sort of a troubled species. They're being systematically exterminated, and were being exterminated long before the Zerg arrived. They were starting to die out from their sheer age, but now that the Zerg came and their home world is gone, these guys are really having a lot of trouble." Dustin Browder, Jonathan Ross. 2009-06-29. Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 The protoss have been picked off one-by-one, and their shattered civilization will fracture as something even worse happens, forcing a leader to save them from annihilation."What we're talking about for the Protoss campaign is -- y'know, the Protoss are a shattered civilization, right. They've been beaten and pummeled by the brutality of the StarCraft universe for years and years and years now, and we might bring into the campaign something even worse happens to them, and they ultimately just fracture into all these different factions. And so you are working as one of the Protoss Heroes trying to re-unite the Protoss before annihilation." Dustin Browder et al. 2009-09-04. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft 2 Fansite Q&A - Part 4/5. Youtube. Accessed 2009-10-07. The protoss will be at the forefront of the story. Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan will feature in the story, but Amon is the primary issue. Chris Metzen has likened the story to that of the film 300, with a small force engaging a much more powerful one in a desperate last stand. The storyline will conclude the StarCraft II trilogy.2013-03-18, Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void Is Similar to 300, Says Game Director. Softpedia, accessed on 2013-03-19 James Waugh is the game's lead writer.2013-02-14, Grand Old Podcast Episode 88 Transcript. Rival Cast Media, accessed on 2013-05-12 Oblivion Artanis intended to retake Aiur, but found himself leading forces against Amon instead.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Oblivion. Youtube. Accessed 2014-11-08. Gameplay Singleplayer Legacy of the Void is primarily a singleplayer expansion.2014-09-24, StarCraft 2: Legacy Of The Void Release Date: Are Heroes Of The Storm & Hearthstone Going To Delay The StarCraft 2 Expansion?. iDigital Times, accessed on 2014-10-11 The campaign was intended to focus on Zeratul as its main characterRob Pardo. 2008-10-10. Starcraft 2 Trilogy Announcement. Wegame.com Accessed 2008-10-12. but the focus changed to Artanis by 2014.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void: Campaign Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-08. Artanis will travel on the ark ship Spear of Adun and interact with characters such as Phasesmith Karax and a preserver, Rohana. The ship will have been derelict for hundred of years and will require upgrades. The protoss campaign will be based on diplomacy as the protoss factions splinter. The player will work with different protoss tribesDustin Browder and Thierry Nguyen . 2008-12-30. StarCraft 2 Wings of Liberty (PC). 1up.com Accessed 2008-12-31. and sects, helping leaders of some sects which will anger others.2008-10-13. BlizzCon Chris Sigaty StarCraft 2 Interview. IncGamers. Accessed on 2008-10-14 Using units from one side may preclude using units from the other sideAllen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC) (page 2). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. and alienating one or another sect may cut the player off from part of the campaign. New allies will bring with them new technologies and techniques. The ultimate goal of the campaign is to unite the various tribes into a viable, unified force that can ensure the protoss' survival.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 The game will feature upgrade choices in a similar vein as the armory and evolution pit from the previous games2014-07-20, StarCraft 2: Legacy Of The Void Release Date: Will The Protoss Expansion Even Come Out In 2015?. Digital Times, accessed on 2014-07-24 through the Star Core. It is intended that the game's campaign have its own feel distinct from Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm. In the latter, Kerrigan composed a great portion of her forces' strength by herself. For Legacy of the Void, it is intended that no single protoss warrior be comparable to her in that regard via gameplay. Zeratul may be an exception, but any such missions would be based on stealth (e.g. assassination). The power of the protoss in the game is to come from the protoss as a whole, not a single individual. It has been indicated that Nova will make an appearance in the game,2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 and hinted that the hybrids will play a "critical role."2014-04-08, Which Blizzard Characters Should Appear in Heroes of the Storm?. Gamespot, accessed on 2014-04-09 Characters *Amon *Artanis *Matt Horner *Karax *Sarah Kerrigan *Jim Raynor *Rohana *Selendis *Valerian Mengsk *Vorazun *Zeratul Multiplayer In 2011, Chris Sigaty expressed doubt that new units would be added to the game, and that if they are added, it is likely that other units will be removed from multiplayer.2011-06-03, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void Possible Removal. Gamersbrook, accessed on 2011-06-07Tom Senior. 2011-05-31. StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void could have less units than Heart of the Swarm. PC Gamer. Accessed 2011-06-07. This has since been refuted by Blizzard employee Kevin Johnson, stating that "no new units’ isn’t a direction we’re considering or have ever considered."December, 2013, Mana vs Firecake Money war. Reddit StarCraft, accessed on 2014-05-13 New units were confirmed at BlizzCon 2014, along with Archon Mode2014-11-07, Blizzpro. Twitter, accessed on 2014-08-11 and Allied Commanders. The game will also feature automated tornuments.2014-11-07, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Warps into BlizzCon 2014. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 Protoss *'Disruptor' *Carrier *Immortal *Oracle *Tempest *Warp prismBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Protoss. Youtube. Accessed 2014-11-09.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-08. Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. Terran *'Cyclone' *'Herc' *Banshee * * *ThorBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. Zerg *'Lurker' *'Ravager' *Corruptor *Infestor *Nydus worm *Swarm hostBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. Development By 2013 Blizzard Entertainment had begun working on Legacy's story, scripts and missions.Kaivax. 2013-03-06. Reddit AMA Full Transcript. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-03-07. As of August 2013, the game's story has been written, many of the cinematics have been completed, and voice actors have begun work.2013-08-12, Robert Clotworthy Announced Voice Recording for the StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Expansion Has Begun. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-08-12 As of November 2013, Dustin Browder was satisfied with the game's story, but felt the missions and campaign mechanics needed more work, to make them "feel" like protoss missions.2013-11-09, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void: Campaign Needs More Work, Blizzard Says. Warcry Network, accessed on 2013-11-09 As of February 2014, Blizzard was "hard at work" on the game.2014-02-06, Activision Blizzard Q4 2013 Conference Call – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-11 By August 2014, the development team was in discussion concerning community suggestions pertaining to the expansion.2014-08-29, Legacy of the Void: What we know so far. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-29 References Category: StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Category: Games Category: Storyline Category:Protoss